The Perceptionist Oneshots
by 5th Dimension
Summary: Takes place after Family Issues: Aftermath. Oneshots in the world of Nil. Contains Specialshipping, Mangaquestshipping, Franticshipping, Oldrivalshipping, and Nil x Iris.
1. Movie Night: Nil and Iris

**The first of the oneshots in the Nil continuum. I'd like to say thanks to all of this series' fans.**

**These take place after Family Issues: Aftermath, which is the sequel to The Perceptionist. **If you have not read The Perceptionist, you should probably start with that. ****

**I do not own Pokémon. I do not own Pokémon Special.**

**Oh, and a response to Nav121 real quick… the reference was to Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy! Which, by the way, is an awesome book.**

* * *

><p><span>Movie Night: Nil and Iris<span>

Nil wandered around aimlessly inside of his house. It was the afternoon, and there was nothing to do at all. _Maybe I should go see Blue and Green. Although… their thoughts are less entertaining now that they're not filled with angst from sexual tension…_

Thus it had been for awhile: Nil came up with many ideas for stuff to do, and turned each down one by one as he realized that they wouldn't be fun. Youtube wasn't fun. Matchmaking wasn't fun (there was no one to matchmake). Even going out and scaring people with his stalker-seeming ability wouldn't be fun.

He held his chin as he mused. _I could always attack the Pokémon League, one League at a time… nah. That's not one-day-only entertainment…_

Iris burst through the door. "Nil! Nil! Nil! Nil!"

Nil turned around quickly. "Iris! Iris! Iris! Iris! What? What? What? What?"

Iris rolled her eyes. Sometimes Nil was too sarcastic. "Nil, I went to the store for awhile, and I bought something awesome!"

Nil nodded. "Uh-huh. What was it this time? Does it serve a useful purpose?" He said it resigned, as if she always bought worthless junk.

Of course she didn't, but he always acted this way about simple things, even makeup. "I got us a movie to watch! It's a mystery movie!"

Nil stared at her, then laughed. "A… a _mystery_ movie?"

She pouted, somewhat hurt. "What's wrong with mystery movies?"

He grinned, still chuckling. "Pop it in and I'll show you."

* * *

><p>Iris put the movie in, and then walked over and snuggled against Nil on their couch. Nil twitched slightly. It still made him somewhat uncomfortable to be affectionate, and Iris was very unpredictable. It was like a bomb snuggling next to him sometimes. "Okay, let's see… menu… play."<p>

It was a very well-done movie about a trainer who had murdered another trainer in a very complicated, complex way. There were many people who could have done it, seeing as there were no people who_ seemed_ to have done it. After all, the one good trait of a mystery movie was ambiguity. Nil sighed.

Iris looked at him. "What's wrong?"

"I know who did it."

"We aren't even a quarter-way through the movie!"

Nil shrugged. "It's obvious."

Iris shook her head. "No way. No way you know who did it."

Nil laughed. "Want me to tell you?"

Iris frowned. "Okay, even though it will ruin it if you're right."

Nil gave her a smug look. "The janitor did it."

Iris gave him an incredulous look. "What? The janitor was harmless! There's no way he can possibly be involved. I think it's the librarian!"

Nil chuckled a little. "The librarian? He has a very good reason for not having done it! The janitor's is a little fishy."

Iris nodded, pleased that her bet was better than his. "Wanna bet?"

Nil shook his head. "Not when I know I'm right. I only wager when it's up to chance."

* * *

><p>They watched through the rest of the movie, and sure enough, the janitor was the one who did it. Iris couldn't believe it. "What, did you read the actors' faces through the screen?"<p>

"No. I can't do that. They were playing as fictional characters, and the acting messes up the miniscule gestures in the face that I read. However, I am very good at psychology, group dynamics, and sociology, so I recognize various facets and aspects of people in a mystery movie that lead me to the logical conclusion. It's not very hard…"

Iris put her hands on her hips. "Okay… what movie _do_ you like to watch? Maybe we can find common ground on movies."

Nil twiddled his thumbs. "I seriously doubt you like my kind of movie, but okay, I'll put one in."

* * *

><p>Iris gaped at the DVD box. "Dawn of the Dead?"<p>

Nil nodded. "Yeah. Zombies are _freaking_ awesome!"

Iris started sweating. "You want me to watch a scary movie with you?"

Nil shook his head. "This isn't scary. This is hilarious!"

Iris peered at him. "How can you say cannibalistic creatures that _eat_ people are hilarious?"

Nil sighed. "Here, I'll show you." He put it in the player.

* * *

><p>A human zombie uncurled itself from the ceiling, grabbed a character, and pulled them upwards quickly without a sound. Iris was horrified.<p>

Nil, however, was laughing. "Yoink!"

She turned slowly. "Yoink?"

Nil nodded, smirking. "It'd be like… this!" He grabbed her, startling her, and then pulled her to his face, kissing her. "Yoink! I stole a kiss!"

Iris didn't know how to react. Nil must've been in a peculiar mood or something. He was never really this… playful.

He turned his head back to the screen. "Okay, let's see what happens next."

* * *

><p>Iris' eyes remained wide as the credits rolled. "They were all… eaten."<p>

Nil nodded. "Yep! That happens sometimes."

Iris sat up slowly. "Now I'm going to have nightmares."

Nil's crystal eyes turned sly. "Do you need me there to comfort you?"

Iris blinked repeatedly. Was Nil offering to sleep in her bed with her? Since when did he do that? "Um… I… eh…"

Nil put a hand around her and looked at the clock. It read 10:07 P.M. in glowing numbers. "It's bedtime. Let's go to bed, eh, love?"

Iris found herself smiling, although she was still weirded out by how touchy-feely Nil was acting. She always liked that word. "Say that again, Nil."

Nil turned to face her. "What? What again?"

"Love. It's such a nice word."

Nil smiled. "Whatever makes you happy, love."

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, it's not that long, but I'm satisfied with it. This is the first oneshot set in the Nil universe. I hope you enjoyed it.<strong>

**To answer a few reviewers, yes, I'm going to do the birth of Yellow and Red's child. I'm not sure if it's going to be a boy or girl yet, and I haven't chosen a name. (what do you call the child of such a cute and romantic couple?)**

**I do not own Dawn of the Dead or Day of the Dead, the actual movie that the scene is from.**


	2. Unstoppable: Silver

**Okay. If you want to see these characters in some situation, tell me, okay? I have a few ideas, but only a few.**

* * *

><p><span>Unstoppable: Silver<span>

Another trainer walked back down the mountain, _his_ mountain, in defeat.

After the incident with Hunishi in Rob and Vic's labs, Silver knew what was in Blue's heart. He just didn't like it. Green had taken the girl that he was starting to fall in love with, the girl who only thought of him as a _brother_.

Drowning in pain, he sought to forget. He went to Johto and crushed everyone in his path. He was powerful. He was a dexholder.

The Gym leaders stood no chance against him. His fury was incredible, and it conquered all. After defeating their pitiful gyms, he had gone to find Lance and the four others who followed him.

Amazingly, Will and Karen were part of those four. The other masked children had formed an ad hoc Elite Four with two other rejects, Bruno and Koga.

Silver's eyes burned as he remembered that meeting. He had torn Will apart, that insufferable fool. Always dancing, always fooling. Perhaps that's why he wore that mask, why he looked like a jester. But Silver had ground that little imp to dust.

Karen was the one he most had a grudge against. She was the one who hurt Blue the most, tattled on her the most. Karen was always the Masked Man's pet, the second-in-command. It wasn't surprising that she willingly joined Pryce; they both enjoyed misery. Silver had squashed her like a bug.

Bruno had been a member of the Kanto Elite Four, but he was very honorable. Silver had almost smiled when they battled. Almost.

Koga had been tricky, but just as honorable as Bruno. However, he'd struck a chord in the red-haired dexholder because the ninja reminded him of Green.

Finally, there was Lance. The self-stylized 'champion' was no match for Silver, who had battled such terrifying foes as Guile and Nil. Champion indeed. Ha!

These were the five who were most powerful in that region, the five who bested all others. After defeating them, Silver had gone to the mountain that bore the same name as him.

But it wasn't enough to really forget. He could not forget Blue, nor could he forget Green. Bitterly he recalled the kiss that took her from him.

_You would choose him over me? But he doesn't know you like I do…_

Another trainer was walking up the steep slopes of Mt. Silver; this time, it was a girl. Sighing, Silver pulled out the ball containing his Feraligatr. The girl smiled at him, saying, "You're the strong trainer, Silver, right?"

Silver only nodded. It was good that all knew his name. In all other circumstances, he would be annoyed with the amount of people who came to see him, but the battles helped him to forget, albeit temporarily.

The girl shined with the sparkling quality that was associated with fangirls. "It's… so awesome to meet you! I'm Layla!"

Silver grunted noncommittally. What did he care for these trainers' names? One was like another. He gestured at her Pokéballs.

Layla didn't hesitate. She sent out Blissey.

Silver nodded. Another "cutesy" trainer, perhaps? Although, with Blissey, he had to be careful. Nil's Blissey had taught him a lot about what the Happiness Pokémon were capable of. He sent out his Feraligatr.

* * *

><p>Layla fled back down the mountain, crying in defeat. Silver never did anything under his full power, never underachieved. He never went easy on any of these pathetic people. How else would they learn? If only people took his reputation seriously, then he could have a battle that was worthwhile.<p>

He sat down and picked up the book he was reading. From time to time, trainers would bring him various gifts, gifts that he could appreciate. Adventure stories were good, most of the time. So long as there was no romance in them. He could not bear any reminder of Blue, Topaz, or what could have been.

_Maybe one day my heart will heal, but not now. It is too soon._

He had no doubt that the other dexholders would invite him back at the annual meeting, but that was fine. Perhaps by that point, he could erase the damage to his heart.

A single trainer was walking up his mountain again. She had jungle-green hair and ocean-blue eyes. Everything about her looked wild and unkempt. Her clothes were torn, her knees skinned. She looked about fifteen, although she was shorter than average. Her eyes appeared to be much older than the rest of her.

She walked up to Silver, who ignored her, trying to finish the paragraph he was on. She kneeled down by him, and waited five full minutes.

Finally, he sat up, taking notice of her. "What do you want? Do you want to battle?'

The girl's face remained perfectly still, as if no emotions ever occurred to her. "No."

"Do you want to give me a gift?"

"No."

"Do you want to ask me questions?"

"No."

"Do you want my advice on something?"

"No."

"Then why are you here?"

The girl looked up at him, ignoring the messy hair that fell over her eyes. "I want a future for myself."

Silver cocked his head to the side. "Oh? And how am I involved in that?"

The girl stayed where she was, kneeling in the lifeless dirt. "I would have you be my teacher, if you so desire."

_An odd way of speaking._ "I don't accept pupils." Actually, this was the first time anyone had asked him.

The girl shrugged. "Then I will stay here until I die."

Silver was slightly amused by the absolute. _Don't you know that nothing is fixed? That options appear, and you must choose between them?_ "What's your name, girl?"

The girl looked up for the first time. "I am Tanya."

Silver sat back down and picked up his book again. "Okay, Tanya."

* * *

><p>Four hours of waiting, and Tanya hadn't moved. She hadn't even blinked. Although Silver wouldn't admit it, the statue-like Tanya was scaring him. He had never seen anyone so still, not even the Man of Ice, who often stood in place for hours with his body made of ice. Finally, Silver put his book aside. "Tanya, I have something I want you to do."<p>

Tanya nodded, causing Silver to relax. At least she wasn't dead. "Go out and get some food. Mt. Silver isn't fertile enough to support anything at this altitude, so…"

Tanya stood up and walked down the mountain.

* * *

><p>In an hour, she was back, carrying bundles of vegetables.<p>

Silver looked at them, then looked back at the filthy girl. "Do you know how to cook?"

In answer, Tanya produced a pot and started to make a kind of vegetable mix, using the juices of berries to season it.

When Silver took a bite of the finished result, he nearly gasped. The food was even more wonderful than Blue's… making him feel happy and guilty at the same time.

He smiled, then, the first one since after Blue and Green became a couple. "Okay, Tanya. You wanted to learn from me? Alright. But you have to do anything I say, okay?"

Tanya nodded, and Silver thought he detected a flicker of happiness on her face. "Very well… Master."

They relaxed and ate on _their_ mountain.

That was Silver's first follower.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's what happened to Silver.<strong>


	3. In Your Shoes: Blue and Green

**This occurred to me when I realized that Blue and Green's relationship had gotten complicated…**

* * *

><p><span>In Your Shoes: Blue and Green<span>

Blue sighed as she stepped out of Green's house. What was she to do with him? Ever since they'd started living together, he'd gotten very grumpy for some reason that she didn't understand.

She supposed that it was for some 'guy reason.' And boys said girls were complicated?

She had to admit that she was not thinking right. Love had pulled a fast one on her, first with Silver and Green, but ultimately just with Green. _Stupid Cupid. You're making me act all crazy!_

Just a couple days ago, she had almost _swooned_ as Green walked into the living room without his shirt on. Several minutes of self-evaluation and reevaluation took place as she tried to get her mind back into place. They were together, sure, but this was something she hadn't expected. Green was on her mind morning, noon, and night.

Sighing again, she opened the mailbox outside. "Water bill… electric bill… Green…"

She walked back to the front door. She wished Green would smile for once… but he hardly ever smiled, even when he acted normal! What did it take for him to show his feelings for once?

Did he even feel much of anything? He was the one who kissed her first, so he had to feel something. Perhaps years of denial had done it? Maybe he had loved her without being aware of it?

Blue thought about it. _I need to know what he's thinking. Maybe then I'll figure out why he's all cranky. But how do I know what he's thinking?_

She checked her Pokémon. _Nope. Sorry guys, but I don't think you'll be able to help me with this._

She threw the mail on the counter and sat down on the couch, puzzling her boyfriend out. _In his head… Maybe if I could _be_ him for a day?_ She laughed; there was no way she was going to be Green for a day… unless…

Blue smiled. It was time to visit Nil and Iris.

* * *

><p>Nil woke up with a start, looking around. Iris was sleeping peacefully to his left, and the clock said 10:00 A.M. What had woken him up?<p>

There was a knocking on the front door. So _that's_ what had woken him up!

He pulled a shirt on and opened it. "Blue? What are you doing here?"

She smiled. "Hello, Nil! I was just wondering if you could do something for me."

Nil read her face. "You want to switch bodies with Green for a day? Why?"

"I want to see what it's like to be him!" she said.

Nil crossed his arms. "You know, that won't really show you what it's like to be him. It won't show you how he thinks. Besides, Blissey forgot Heart Swap a long time ago."

Blue pouted. "So, what can I do?"

Nil shrugged. "I could tell you what he thinks."

Blue shook her head. "That's not what I want! Maybe… if you taught me how to read minds? It's less actually reading minds and more interpreting what's on someone's face, right?"

Nil laughed. "We call the things we can do powers, but they're more skills than anything else. However, it would take a long time to teach, and for me, it's intuitive. I can do it without thinking. If you really want to do it, it's going to take years upon years. So, I don't suggest it."

Blue frowned. "So what _do_ you suggest?"

Nil pulled out his six-store Pokéball. "My Blissey is very good with nonphysical things. I would suggest using her to project Green's thoughts directly into your mind. She doesn't need to be outside a Pokéball to do that, so Green won't notice at all."

Blue brightened and pulled out an empty Pokéball. "Okay, I'll return her tomorrow."

Nil held up a finger. "Let me see if she wants to first. She doesn't have to do anything she doesn't want, okay?"

* * *

><p>Blue skipped along, happy. Blissey had thought that it would be fun, so Blue was going to get a direct insight into Green's mind! This was a great gift! She supposed she owed Nil a favor, now.<p>

Red watched her skip from Nil's house to the one she and Green shared. _What's got her so happy?_ He shrugged; Blue had acted very strangely ever since she moved in with Green.

* * *

><p>Green walked down Route 1, leaping down the small ledges and avoiding the Pokémon homes. <em>Ugh… it's been a long day… and with that one kid yelling at me about cheating, I want to kill something…<em>

He walked to his house, pulling keys out of his pocket. _It's nice to be home. But then there's Blue…_

For the past couple of weeks, she had been living with him. To Green, it felt… unnatural. He loved her, and that was weird enough. But she was living with him, too, and for Green, it was awkward. He had always been solitary. He had always preferred being by himself. If he had to stay with someone, he would prefer that the person be a boy, so as to reduce confusion and embarrassing situations.

He didn't know how to behave. Whenever she was in the room, it felt like an electric circuit was running between her and him. When he had walked into the living room without his shirt the other day, the look she gave him… was both frightening and pleasing to him.

He walked towards the counter and tossed his bag on it. It was nice to relax after a long day. Walking to the couch, he found Blue. "Blue? How was your day?"

She seemed cheerful. "Oh, it was good! Yellow and Red came over at about two and we talked about names!"

That Red and Yellow were having a baby… and even more incredibly, that it had started at the top of a broken Ferris wheel… never ceased to amaze Green. He wondered: if Blue and he had a child, what would he do? Red seemed fine with it, but how would Green react? It would probably blow his mind.

Blue's smile faltered slightly, and Green noticed. "Hey, Blue. Are you okay?"

She nodded, smile reinforced. "Yeah, I'm fine, Greenie!"

Green got a little concerned. "Are you sure? Is something on your mind?"

Blue hugged him. "I'm just fine, Green."

He relaxed, reassured of her wellbeing. Even if he didn't know how to behave in this brand-new situation, at least he knew that he loved her. That was the most important thing.

Blue gasped and hugged him tighter. That was definitely strange. "Are you… absolutely sure you're fine?"

She kissed him then, and he forgot what he was asking. "Green Oak, I love you."

Green nodded. "And I love you too, Blue." Where did this come from all of a sudden? Perhaps… she was feeling… different tonight?

Blue got up and walked into the kitchen. "I'm going to make dinner, okay?"

Green nodded again. Nil said that her cooking was a form of love, and that was okay with him. He would take all the love she threw at him.

The next thing he knew, Blue had jumped on him, kissing him many times. _Yeah, something is definitely… different tonight._

Suddenly, she was coy, and she pushed herself away, moving into the kitchen. Green scratched his head, muttering to himself. "What was that all about?"

* * *

><p>Blissey's little trick was simply… amazing.<p>

Blue shook her head. She would have to restrain herself a little better. The thoughts and feelings of love in Green's head had been… overwhelming. She _did _figure out why Green was petulant all the time. Blue living with him… made him uncomfortable, so he acted uncomfortable. However, he wasn't outright rejecting it in his mind, so he'd probably get used to this new routine after awhile.

Blue hummed as she started to make stir-fry. Blissey was still filling her in on Green's thoughts.

* * *

><p>Green pondered this new development in Blue's already-odd behavior. <em>Maybe… she wants to go to the next level? The one Red and Yellow took?<em>

There was a crashing sound in the kitchen. "Blue, you alright?"

A stuttering voice came out. "Y-yeah, I-I'm fine."

Returning to his thoughts, he shook his head. _Even if she wants to, I don't think we should… not unless we're married. There's no other path to take here. I won't do it._

He stretched. _I wonder if Red and Yellow will get married. Yellow's only sixteen, so… depends on what Red does, I think. Yellow will happily go along with Red on anything._

He thought about the other pairings that the dexholders had split into. _Ruby and Sapphire… _boy_ is that a weird relationship. They love each other, but they're exact opposites. And they have that dark past together. And they've touched the Red and Blue Orbs. I wonder… _

He let that thought trail off. He shouldn't be thinking about his friends like this. He should be more concerned about his own relationship with the pesky girl in his house. _I think we should take it slowly for awhile. I want to get used to this before I make any long-term plans. It's only right. _

* * *

><p>Blue was shivering in the kitchen. <em>Marriage? He's thinking of marriage? And going to the next level? <em>These were odd things for Green to be thinking about… At least she agreed with him on one point: as much as she wanted to do something, they should really keep it slow until they got used to this.

* * *

><p>Green thought about Blue for awhile. <em>At first she really was an annoying girl, but we were children then. And then… in Johto, we were victorious yet again. She was incredible, getting over her fears and hidden ghosts without a problem. <em>

_Then… she showed so much strength in the Sevii Isles. At first, I rather liked it, but then… I missed the old Blue, I think. We needed to get things done, but… I wished somewhere that she could be happy again._

_At least she's happy now… I hope._

* * *

><p>They ate dinner. Blue kept looking at him and looking away. Green blinked. Blue was acting like one of those fangirls that hung around the outside of his gym. "Blue, I don't think you're alright. You've been acting kind of strange…"<p>

Blue looked away. "Your concern for me is nice, but really, there's nothing wrong with me."

Green frowned, but said nothing. Perhaps she accidently took some sort of aphrodisiac?

Blue, who was drinking water, sprayed the table. Green jumped forwards. "Blue?"

She coughed, choking on what little water had gone down her throat. "I'm… I'm fine… there's nothing wrong…"

Green shook his head. "No, there _is_ something wrong. I don't know what it is, but there _is_ something. Could you please tell me what it is? I don't want to keep worrying."

Blue backed up slightly. "It's nothing! I… seriously, it's nothing!"

Green picked her up, bridal style. Blue blinked several times. "Green… what are you doing?"

Green brought her upstairs to his room and set her on his bed. "I don't think you're well. You should rest." _Seriously, what's wrong with her? She's acted funny since she moved in, but this is… ridiculous!_

Blue sat up. "Green, I'm fine! I'm telling you, nothing's wrong! I don't know what's making you act like this, but… I'm fine!"

Green cocked his head to the right. "Me act like this? How about you? You're acting so strangely that I don't know what to think!"

Blue stood up, trying to assert control on the situation. "Hey, I've done nothing to warrant this!"

Green sat down in his desk chair. "Oh? You've been flashing me funny looks, frowning peculiarly, spraying kisses at random, acting coy, and most recently, you did a spittake at seemingly nothing! I'm going to ask you a simple question. What's going on?"

Blue's eyes widened. Green was more perceptive than she thought he was. How did she not notice his concern? Unless… _Dammit, Nil! You told me that Blissey was going to help! I don't need her playing with me!_

Calming down, she concentrated on Green's thoughts. The love was still there, as ever-present as hers was. He was expectant, waiting for her to say something. Okay, it was time to tell him. "Green…" She pulled out Blissey.

Green looked at it. "You've been using Nil's Blissey? For what?"

Blue smiled. "She's been putting your thoughts in my head."

Green was surprised, and thought about it. "That would… make sense. Especially the spittake."

Blue blushed. "There were… a great many things I learned."

Green made a strange face. "Like what?"

She pulled him in close. "I'm okay with keeping our relationship slow. It's enough to know that you love me."

Green froze for a moment, then returned her embrace. "You know I do love you, pesky woman." He looked into her eyes. "Now…"

She frowned, confused. "Now what?"

He pulled Blissey out of her hands. "My turn to look into _your_ head."

Blue's heart jumped. "Green! No!"

* * *

><p><strong>This was so fun to write! <strong>


	4. Starlit Sky: Ruby and Sapphire

**Been awhile, sorry about that. I've been working on a different story. Time for Franticshipping!**

* * *

><p><span>Starlit Sky: Ruby and Sapphire<span>

"Come on, Ruby! You promised!"

Ruby shuddered. "But… I'll get all dirty! Who knows what kind of stuff is in there!"

Sapphire growled. "You and I had a bet, and you promised to deal with the outcome. You lost, and now you have to deal with it!"

Ruby sighed. "I know. I'm just mentally preparing myself."

Sapphire gave him an odd look. "_Mentally_ preparing yourself _out loud?_"

Ruby cringed. "Yeah, I know. Just hold on while I get my regular shoes. If my running shoes activate in there, I'll probably run into a tree or something."

* * *

><p>It was nearly midnight when they set out.<p>

Ruby walked gingerly and Sapphire scolded him. "Quit it, you pansy! Sheesh… you'd think you've never been in a forest before."

Ruby looked around, avoiding the mud puddles. Apparently, it had rained the day before. "This seems like a high price to pay for losing to my dad."

Sapphire pulled out a recorder and spoke into it, recording facts about a Noctowl nest in a low whisper.

Ruby grimaced. He had decided to challenge his dad to a match. This, of course, was so that he could begin to understand why Sapphire loved battling so much. He was so confident that he had made a bet with her. The loser had to do whatever the winner commanded. And Ruby had lost, big-time. "Sapph, is there an egg there?" He pointed.

Sapphire nodded. "I've been watching this nest for a few days. Well… nights, really. Noctowl are nocturnal."

Ruby nodded, and Sapphire dragged him to another place.

* * *

><p>Ruby twitched. Really, he would do just about anything for Sapph… but this was testing even <em>his <em>limits to the max. There was dirt all over his clothes. It couldn't be avoided, but Ruby still didn't like it. "Sapph… why do you want me to help your research? I'm sure you'd do a lot better on your own. Why couldn't you command me to do something else?"

Sapph smiled. "Ruby, I enjoy your company. And sometimes more than just enjoy. I love ya, and we should really spend more time together. That's why I'm asking you to help me out with this. Besides, a little dirt won't kill ya."

Ruby frowned. "You don't know that for AAGH!"

Sapphire clamped a hand over his mouth. "Do you _want_ to scare away all the Pokémon?"

Ruby was grabbing at his face. "Sorry, I just walked into a Spinarak web. Ugh… it's all over my face… my shirt… my hat…"

Sapphire's eyes seemed to glow. "Well then, why don't you just take it off?" Before he could react, she had grabbed his hat.

"Sapph! Why'd you do that? You know I don't like it when-" She placed two fingers over his lips.

"Ruby, you need to get used to this. Surely you can't wear the hat _all_ the time?" He tried to protest, but she cut him off. "Ruby, you don't need to cover up those scars from me. I know they're there, and I'm even the _freaking cause_ of them!"

Ruby frowned. "Sapph, you didn't cause them."

Sapphire looked away. "If I had been stronger then…"

Ruby turned her back to face him. "You couldn't have done anything to change it. What's done is done."

Sapph nodded. "Exactly my point. They're there. You don't need to hide them anymore. I want to see the evidence that you fought so hard for me. I want a sign that you'll be with me always."

Ruby grabbed her right hand, and held up his left. He traced the lines marked forever by the Orbs. "And… these lines… these scars… are they not a sign? We're different, and there couldn't possibly be anyone else for us. We're connected in ways that cannot be unraveled. I love you, Sapphire Birch, and there's no way I'm letting go."

Sapphire's eyes welled up with tears, and Ruby turned. "Go ahead then, keep my hat. If that makes you happy, I think I can stand it."

Sapphire grabbed Ruby's hand. The Johto boy seemed shocked. "Wha…?"

Sapphire smiled. "I know a special place. I want to show you it."

* * *

><p>She stopped at the top of a small hill. Ruby looked around, not sure what Sapph was doing. She laid down, relaxing.<p>

"Come on down, Ruby."

Ruby looked at the grass hill. "But Sapph…"

Sapphire gave him a mean look. "I thought you were done being all prissy."

Ruby held his hands up and lowered to the ground. "Alright, alright."

Sapphire pointed upwards. "Look."

Away from the cities and their light pollution, the sky flickered with the fire of millions of stars. Small meteors streaked across the horizon, and the constellations danced and played, laughing and singing a merry song of ages past.

Smiling, Sapphire put her hand into an awed Ruby's, and then snuggled closer, enjoying his warmth.

Ruby, for the past hour, had been obsessing over every bit of dirt and filth. He didn't see anything good about the "great outdoors," but when he looked into the night sky, he could only say one thing.

"Beautiful."


	5. Birth: Red and Yellow

**Finally, the one Specialshippers have been waiting for! The birth of Red and Yellow's child. **

**Four months have passed since Nil banished his siblings. In-story, that is.**

**Well, what about Gold and Crys? Dia and Platinum? Rob and Vic?**

**What do you think Gold and Crys were doing? Given Crys' hints… well, this fic is rated T.**

**Dia has been slowly recovering from the big shock Nil whomped him with. I didn't feel it was necessary to show this with an entire oneshot.**

**Rob and Vic… they're some future oneshot. I'm not done yet. And I may just start with a new sequel, if I get far enough along with these oneshots. I have the inklings of a few ideas.**

* * *

><p><span>Birth: Red and Yellow<span>

The dexholders all sat out in the waiting room of the small hospital. Yellow was currently in the next room, nearing active labor.

Blue poked fun at Red. "What if it has an extra eye? Or how about fingers instead of toes?"

Red couldn't take it. He had tried to relax, but Blue insisted on making him nervous. "Blue! Quit it! It's not funny!"

Green grabbed his girlfriend's shoulder. "Blue, this is an important day for him. Leave him alone."

Blue continued. "Or maybe four and a half arms? Ears on its feet?"

Ruby watched the brunette bother the Champion. He turned to Emerald and Sapphire. "It's good not being the center of attention, for once."

Emerald smiled. "At least you two aren't flirting so much anymore."

Knowing what would disturb the eleven-year-old, Sapphire's face became sly. "Yeah, but we do this instead." She leaned over and kissed Ruby on the mouth, and they started a little tongue-dance. Emerald's reaction was priceless.

Gold and Crystal entered. Gold seemed breathless. "Are we late?"

Green shook his head. "No, you're right on time."

"A third nostril? A hand made of rubber?"

Nil stepped forwards and grabbed the 'evolver.' "That's enough!" His eyes turned brown. All of a sudden, a bright flash lit underneath the waiting room door.

Blue frowned. "Nil… what was that?"

Nil scratched his head. "Um… I wanted a semblance of order to exist… and I suppose my thoughts were arranged like Rob's… so I unleashed your power?"

Green didn't like the sound of that. "Unleashed?"

Nil shrugged. "Rob was able to make people lose hold of their abilities. I guess that a bunch of Pokémon in the next room just suddenly evolved. Ah well."

Iris patted his back. "Try not to do that, okay?"

Nil nodded. "I know, love. It's just that… with so much angst in this room…"

Silver entered the room silently with a green-haired girl and brown-haired boy. None of them spoke.

Blue jumped up and ran over to him. "Silver! I haven't seen you for months!"

Silver nodded, receiving and returning a hug from her. "I've been busy."

Green looked at Silver's two companions. "Are you going to introduce us?"

Silver nodded again. "Tanya." The green-haired girl waved stoically. Ruby, looking over, wrinkled his nose. Tanya was dirty and torn-up. Her clothes were tearing badly.

Silver pointed to his other friend. "Alan." Alan was young and wiry, but his look was strong enough to cut steel.

Blue smiled. "Well, it's nice to know you have people that care about you. Ever find your dad, by the way?"

Silver shook his head. "No. And that's a conversation for another time. I'm here for the annual meeting as well as Yellow's giving birth."

Red tried calming himself down, but with little success. "Maybe they should knock me out or something…" he muttered.

Green shook his head. "I think you'd want to be conscious for this."

Nil stood up and walked over to Crystal, looking her up and down hesitantly. Gold blinked. "Nil, what are you doing?"

Nil turned to face Crys entirely. "Sorry. Just performing a routine pregnancy test. I don't want to be surprised." Gold flinched and Crys blushed. Nil grinned. "Don't worry. Nothing yet. Although I'm sure it's not from lack of trying."

Iris smacked the back of his head. "Nil! Be nice."

Nil rubbed the spot she hit. "Every time I suggest something like that, someone hits me. Is it something about the way I say it? Other people do it all the time! I mean, I know my voice is harsh, but… that's no reason to hit me!"

Iris frowned at him. "You can read people's thoughts. You know _exactly_what to say to make a situation awkward. That's why."

Suddenly, screeching and cursing echoed through the room. Everyone fell silent. Red ran into the other room quickly. Yellow might need him.

* * *

><p>Tanya read her teacher's mood. Several months together had made her attuned to his feelings. "Are you… okay?"<p>

Silver nodded. "It's not… painful anymore. I've moved on."

Tanya sat down on the bench, ignoring the noises from the next room. "Then you can begin anew, and she will help you as your sister. If you so choose, Alan and I can go elsewhere, to allow you time alone with your friends and comrades."

Silver smirked slightly. "You're my friends, now, too."

Tanya shrugged. "If you say so, Master Silver."

Alan laughed. "What's with the formality all the time? I doubt there's even a single apostrophe in your speech."

Tanya did not even acknowledge him.

* * *

><p>Blue paced back and forth. "I wonder… boy or girl? What will it be named? As fun as it would be, having a nephew… would it be nicer to have a neice?"<p>

Green smiled. "I swear, you're more worried about this than Red is."

Blue shook her head. "I'm not worried."

Nil held up a finger. "Try obsessed. And perhaps a little concerned."

Gold frowned. "Concerned? Why concerned?"

Nil shrugged. "Problems do occur. I didn't want to say this earlier because Red was here, but a simple mistake in genetic coding compounds itself over an entire person. Small errors cause massive problems."

There was a small silence.

Crystal glared at Nil. "Don't scare us like that. The baby will be fine. And more than fine. Red's the 'fighter,' Yellow's the 'healer.' They're a perfect combination. I doubt that there are any problems."

There was another curse from Yellow. Nil blinked. "Where did _Yellow_ of all people learn to swear like that?"

* * *

><p>Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum entered the waiting room three hours later.<p>

Pearl waved. "Hi, seniors! Sorry we're late!"

Nil smiled. "Nice to see you three. How've you been doing?"

Diamond frowned at the clear-eyed boy, and Platinum smiled. Pearl answered. "Oh, just fine, just fine. We finally got here. This is our second meeting, huh? Not to mention senior Red and senior Yellow having a baby! It's exciting!"

Platinum nodded. "I wonder what their baby is going to be like."

Green shrugged. "She hasn't given birth yet. Although it should be happening anywhere from now to two more hours."

* * *

><p>It wasn't until an hour and a half more that they were let into the birth-room.<p>

Red was standing next to Yellow, who was in bed and holding their child. Both parents had blissful smiles on their faces.

Blue walked closer. "Hello, there!"

The baby squirmed slightly. Red sat down and put his arm around Yellow. "I have… a daughter."

Blue turned around and did a small fist pump. Green was amused. "Blue… you wanted it to be a girl that badly?"

Nil sighed as he looked at Yellow. "Ah… no longer will I have to endure splitting headaches or tripping over things in an attempt to avoid you…"

Gold frowned. "Maybe Crys and I should have a baby just to keep you handicapped."

Crystal punched him in the shoulder. "Gold!"

Iris leaned forwards. "What are you going to call her?"

Yellow looked up. "We've thought a lot about this. Her name is Ametrine."

* * *

><p><strong>Baby Ametrine is born. Congratulations, Red and Yellow! I hope you have a wonderful time with Ame! Wait… they can't hear me.<strong>

**Then again… I'm the author…**

* * *

><p>"Congratulations, Red and Yellow! I hope you have a wonderful time with Ame!"<p>

Everyone looked around, confused. Sapphire spoke first. "Who was that? Where did that voice come from?"

Emerald frowned. "It feels like someone walked over my grave."

Blue was thinking carefully. "Ame? That sounds like a good nickname. Aaaah-meeee. Has a nice feel to it."

* * *

><p><strong>Fourth wall broken? Check.<strong>


	6. Dimension Romance: Soul and Silver

**Yay! Another oneshot. This one takes place immediately following Birth.**

**I would like to thank these authors for the use of their characters:**

**solidad1001, for her version of Soul. (November Confession, A Soul of Silver in the Snow) solidad's awesome with romance.**

**overlord prinny, for Kira Thantos. (Tag Force Advent, general) His story "A New Journey" is a slightly different look at Game Red.**

* * *

><p><span>Dimension Romance: Soul and Silver<span>

Gold watched as Silver left the room. Tanya and Alan went with him. "Senior Green, you know where that guy's going?"

Green shrugged. "No. He never tells me anything. Try Blue."

Gold thought about it. "Well, the sexy lady and Silver always were rather close…"

Green glared. "What did you call her?"

Gold remembered who he was talking to and tried to fix his slip-up. "Um… she is really sexy. I'm sure you've noticed that, right? I mean, she's-"

Green held up his hand. "Don't start. Just go ask."

* * *

><p>Blue answered Gold's question promptly. "He just went out for some air. I think the romanticfamily atmosphere in here was a bit too much for him. I just wish he got a girlfriend, then he wouldn't be so depressed all the time."

Gold laughed. "What kind of strange girl would fall for Silver?"

Blue glared at him, and Gold realized that before she was just with Green, she had loved Silver too. He tried to fix his slip-up again. "I mean… well… what _other _girl?"

Blue sighed. "I don't know. A Gym leader?"

Gold frowned. "I don't think so."

Blue smiled as she looked down at Red and Yellow, who were still gathered lovingly around Ametrine. "It's going to be hard to match-make him. I don't even know if there's a girl in the entire _world_ who would go with him."

When she said that, something occurred to Gold. "Uh… Blue… wait…"

Blue turned, curious. Gold's idea expanded. "What if… we got a girl… from another world… to be with Silver?"

Blue and Gold stared at each other for a few seconds. And then, slowly, smiles stretched across their faces.

* * *

><p>Iris turned to them. "Yeah, Blue? Gold?"<p>

Blue looked around. "Where's Nil?"

Iris pointed over her shoulder. "In the bathroom. Why?"

Gold sighed in relief. _At least Nil isn't here. He won't be able to get in the way._

Blue shrugged. "Nothing, nothing. Hey, can I borrow Giratina? I have a surprise in mind for Red and Yellow, but I'll need her help."

* * *

><p>Giratina was amused by the plan that Blue and Gold had concocted. <em>I would never think of using my powers like this. They want to bring the Empty One true love. I'm not sure if Nil would think it's a good idea, but he's not here, is he? I will consent to this. There won't be that many consequences.<em>

* * *

><p>Silver sat with his two friends near the hospital entrance. He looked up. "So that's my group… Tanya, you've never really said anything about your past. Will you share?"<p>

Tanya looked up. "As far as I am concerned, my life started on Mount Silver."

Alan guffawed. "Really? What a copout. Give us something, eh?"

Tanya shook her head. "I walked up the mountain and met Master Silver, who accepted me as his apprentice. That is my past."

Silver shrugged. "Fine then. If that's how you want it."

A dark cry echoed, and the three turned around. "What the Furret…?"

Giratina closed her eyes, calculating a safe path through probability. _It will cause the least damage to the Fifth Dimension if I… ah. Here we go. A mate for the silver-eyed one._

Three people fell through a dimensional portal, two girls and a boy.

Gold ran towards Silver. "Today's your lucky day!"

Blue ran forwards as well. "Come on, Silvy! Let's go meet your girlfriend!"

Silver looked from one to the other, surprised. "What? Huh? Girlfriend?"

Gold looked at the three. "Uh… one of them's a guy."

Blue frowned. "O…kay. Giratina, why is this guy here?"

Giratina shook her head. _You can't hear me. Why are you asking me? Two of these three are side effects of bringing a true lover of Silver here._

The boy looked up. "So… where am I now?" He looked up at Giratina, and a wide grin spread across his face. "Alright! The Middle Ages! Where's my sword?"

The two girls took a step away from him. The boy proceeded in picking up a stick and waving it at the Renegade Pokémon. "Have at ye, foul dragon!"

Nil took this moment to conveniently walk in with Iris. "Eh?"

Nil looked around: Blue and Gold on both sides of Silver, pushing him forwards, Giratina floating in the air above, Tanya and Alan looking thoroughly confused, and two girls edging away from a someone who was waving a stick at Giratina.

Nil closed his eyes to order his thoughts and try to retain his sanity. Iris made eye contact with Blue and mouthed, _"What did you do?"_

Blue walked over to Iris and handed her Giratina's Pokéball. "Thank you, Iris."

Nil looked at Blue's face. "You were trying to get Silver a girlfriend…"

Blue nodded. "Yep!"

Nil paused, getting ready for an outburst. "FROM ANOTHER FREAKING DIMENSION?"

Gold nodded. "Uh-huh!"

The boy was still waving his stick. "Dragon, have a taste of my cudgel!"

Giratina fled into her Pokéball.

Nil looked down at the three. "Two girls and some guy… what, is Silver gay in another dimension?"

One of the girls, who was a brunette with loose pigtails and a poofy white hat, gasped. "Silver's not gay! I would know!"

The other girl looked an awful lot like Yellow, except her hair was down, she had an eyepatch, and she was dressed in tight-fitting leather. "Where is this? Where is…?"

The boy crossed his arms. "Don't lump me together with those two!"

Nil looked at his face first. "So you're… Kira Thantos, huh?"

The boy nodded. "And you're… hm…" He seemed thoughtful.

Iris looked around. "Nil… let me get this straight. Gold used Probability Phase in an attempt to get Silver a girlfriend… and… this was the result?"

Nil used Yellow's power to read Giratina's thoughts. "Um… only the girl Soul is supposed to be here. The others are here only to prevent any mistakes. It doesn't really make sense to me. Oh well."

Soul pointed at herself. "Me? What about me?" She looked at Silver. "Silver, what's going on? Help me out, here…" She walked closer to him.

Silver didn't know who the girl was, or why she was close… unless… _Gold tried to get me a girlfriend from another Universe. Nil said Soul was the only one supposed to be here. Oh, Arceus… Don't tell me that she…_

Soul noticed his distress. "Silver? You okay?"

Nil looked at the other girl. "And you are… agh!" He looked away quickly. "You're pregnant!"

The girl suddenly glared and pulled a sword out of a sheath, jumping forwards and slashing at him. "My code name is Amarillo. Amarillo del Bosque Verde. And you are my target, Nil of the Changing Eyes!"

Nil jumped backwards. "Ack! Why are you attacking me? Why am I your target? Get away from me!"

Amarillo chased him away, with Iris following. "Hey! Quit it! What are you doing?"

Ruby and Sapphire walked out, holding hands. Ruby noted Nil running away from a strange blonde girl. "Uh… something I should know?"

Kira grinned suddenly after noticing their held hands and whipped out a small black book, scribbling down something while glancing at the couple from Hoenn. "Yes! Blackmail material! Ah ha ha ha!"

Soul frowned and grabbed Silver's arm. "Silver, what's he doing? Why'd Yellow have a sword? They're starting to scare me!"

Silver could not begin to say how wrong this situation was. The girl Soul seemed willing to be with him, but it was so _wrong_ to be with someone else's girlfriend, even if that someone was him, but with different memories. "Uh… Soul girl…"

Soul looked up with an eyebrow raised. _'Soul girl?' What?_"Silver?"

He hesitated, and Soul picked up on it. "Silver, what's wrong? Why're you acting funny?" Silver pulled away, and Soul blinked. "Silver?"

Gold stepped forwards. "Well, say something, man! The girl loves you!"

Blue went to Soul's side. "Come on, Soul! Charm him! Do it!"

Soul was completely confused. Why were the others acting like this? Gold and Blue both knew that she and Silver had been going out for several months.

Silver didn't like what Blue and Gold were trying to do. If this _was_ the girl who he was going to end up with, then she was the _wrong version_ of the girl. This was some _other_ Silver's Soul.

Kira had turned away from Ruby and Sapphire to Silver and Soul, still scribbling frantically. Sapphire looked over Kira's shoulder at his notebook. "Whatcha doin' in there?" She read what he wrote, and then blushed the brightest shade of red. Kira grinned even wider. "You get a good look, lover-girl?"

Ruby frowned in concern. "Sapph? You alright?"

Sapphire walked away, still blushing. "I'll tell ya later, Ruby."

* * *

><p>Red and Yellow were sitting quietly on a couch, starting to get ready to leave. Red smiled at his daughter, and then turned to Yellow. "I love you."<p>

Yellow smiled back. "I love you too."

The moment got ruined as Nil ran through, screaming. He was followed by a near-twin of Yellow. "Come here and die!"

She was followed by Iris, who stopped, out of breath.

Red turned to her. "Iris? What's going on?"

Iris looked up. "I did something stupid… and now I think Nil's going to die!" She tearfully ran after Amarillo.

Yellow frowned. "I think we should leave as soon as possible."

Red quickly nodded. "Yeah, let's hurry up."

* * *

><p>Silver held up his hands. "Soul, I don't know you."<p>

Soul blinked in surprise, and then the weight of his words hit her. _I don't know you… I don't know you… I don't know you…_

Blue, Gold and Silver watched as Soul shut herself inside as she tried to process the words in a way that made sense. Gold poked her. "Uh… you okay?"

Kira frowned and slammed his book shut. "There isn't any blackmail in break-ups."

Blue snatched his book. "Oh ho ho! Let a professional see."

Kira growled. "Give that back! Or the pink squirrel gets it!"

Blue looked around. "Pink… what?" _What is a squirrel?_

Kira pointed at her shoulder. "Squirrel! On your shoulder!"

Gold and Silver turned to look, but there was nothing there. Gold frowned. "Are you… alright in the head?"

Kira nodded. "Are you? I mean, you can't even see the pink squirrel." His head turned to follow some imaginary thing down Blue's arm and onto the ground. He glared.

Blue paused, and then started reading.

Silver, knowing Blue's interests, asked her, "So… is it good?"

Blue's eyes nearly popped out of her head, and she started blubbering. She handed it back, saying, "I'm… I'm not worthy…" She took a few steps back, eyes still wide.

Kira nodded. "Okay, random person. You know, we should compare notes later." Blue only shook her head.

Kira ducked in close to Gold conspiratorially. "So… where am I? Who are you?"

Gold backed off. "Uh… I'm Gold. We're in Kanto."

Kira stood straight and looked around. "Kanto… and where is that?"

Gold paused. _Who doesn't know where Kanto is?_

Crystal walked in, laughing. "Hey, Gold! Red just told me that Nil was…" She looked at Soul and Kira. "Who are they?"

Soul burst out of her semi-coma. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Silver, Blue, Gold, and Crystal stumbled backwards and fell down. Kira was unfazed and started yelling too. "YEEEEEEEESSSSSSS!"

Soul stopped yelling and burst into tears, falling towards Silver. "How could you forget! I… I… I opened my heart for you! I made a wish for you in the Bell Tower! I spent so many moments with you, and when we fought, we knew each other too well for either of us to win for long! Remember when Gold tried to flirt with me and you Dynamicpunched him in the face? Remember the time in the snow together?" She got quiet. "Remember our first kiss, outside my house?"

As if he could not quite understand intimate moments, Kira quickly opened his notebook and started writing again.

"During the eight years since I had met you, I fell deeper and deeper for you. Eight years, I held it in. When I confessed, it was like you stopped thinking. Like you couldn't understand. But hours later, I open the door, and the next thing I know, you're kissing me. You and I, we went on _together._ I was happy. Happier than I'd ever been."

Now Soul wasn't upset. She was rather mad. "And now you have the balls to tell me that _you don't know me?_ Did it not occur to you just to tell me it's over without pretending something completely ridiculous?" She rose above him, and Silver's life flashed before his eyes.

The Marill on Soul's waist gaped. _Silver's Sneasel was right. Love _is_ dangerous…_

Soul turned around, now depressed. "Goodbye, Silver." She walked away, leaving Silver Gold, Crystal, and Blue speechless.

Blue whistled. "She must _really_ love Silver."

Gold nodded sagely.

Silver turned around. "You… you idiots! Gold, I know you have no common sense, but I expected better from you, Blue! I did not leave for four months and come back to screw up some girl's life! Tanya, Alan, we're going after that girl and explaining everything."

The three went after Soul, leaving Blue, Crystal, and Gold with Kira.

Crystal frowned. "What just happened?"

Kira shrugged. "Before or after the pink squirrel?"

* * *

><p>Nil tiptoed around a corner. Iris walked around from the other way. "Nil?"<p>

Nil growled. "This ends now. Iris, go back to Gold and Blue and get Soul and Kira ready. We're sending them home right now." His eyes shifted to brown, the color of his brother Rob's.

Iris frowned. "How are you going to stop that evil version of Yellow with that? You can't even look at her!"

Nil grinned. "Just go prepare Giratina. I'll do the rest."

Soul sat at a nearby stream, crying. Eight years, and it fell apart a few mere months after it started. _It's… it's… over?_

At the thought, a new batch of tears flowed down her face. She coughed, kneeling on her hands and knees, soaking the earth in front of her with her lamentations.

She couldn't stop crying. She gasped. _Why? Why? What happened? I was sure… he was fine yesterday. I… I can't breathe. I can't breathe._

A hand appeared on her shoulder, and she turned. It was Silver. "Silv… Silver?"

He nodded, and she pulled away for a second, and then came closer. "I… I… why did you…" More tears came.

Silver sat down and spread his legs out. "Soul… I need to tell you something. I should've started with it. Then you wouldn't be upset right now. Can you calm down?"

Soul tried to control her body, but couldn't. She turned away. "We're not together anymore. Nothing you say is going to fix that. Just… just leave me alone."

Silver shook his head. "No. This is too important. I need you to calm down."

Soul's sadness started to become irritation. "Why don't you leave me alone! Why do you have to hurt me like this? Go away!"

Silver frowned. _How do I get her to listen? Just start talking? But I need her to be calm… or she might panic. _"Soul, I'm not… I can't… I…" _Why am I stuttering? I don't stutter._

Soul pushed him away. "Silver, go. It'll be better if we don't talk for awhile." A new wave of tears started to pour.

Silver decided on what to do. He hugged her. "I'm not going anywhere."

Soul blinked in surprise. "Why are you…?"

Silver smiled. She was starting to relax, if almost imperceptibly. "Because I need you calm, so that I can explain something to you. You see, you're not in your own Universe."

Soul jumped in his arms. "What?" _Is he trying to pull a prank? If so, it's not funny._

Silver nodded. "Listen, listen. Calm down. In this Universe, I've never met you. Gold decided it would be funny or something to try to get me a girlfriend from another Universe. Do you remember what Nil and Iris said?"

Soul looked up. "Who?"

Silver sighed. "The guy with weird eyes and the girl with purple hair. They said all of what I am saying while you were there."

Soul thought about it, drying her eyes. "I'm… in another Universe?"

Silver nodded. Soul frowned. "How? Why'd this happen?"

Silver let go of her, allowing her to turn around. "This Universe's Giratina can mess with other dimensions. I don't really get it, but that's not important. I don't know why it was _your_ Universe specifically. Maybe you only exist in one of them. I think that's improbable, though. Most likely, Giratina picked the Soul that loves me the most."

Soul looked the redhead up and down. "Hmm… but you're… exactly the same. Everything you do, it's still the same Silver. Like the way you play with your hair sometimes."

Silver blinked, realizing that his hand was near his head, about to touch his hair. He put it down quickly. "Yeah, sure. That's because I'm the same as the Silver that loves you, only without you in my life."

Soul wiped her nose on a sleeve. "I… I want to go home."

Silver nodded. "That's why I came after you."

* * *

><p>Alan and Tanya watched Silver explain the situation. Alan smiled. "I think I can see why the other Silver loves the girl."<p>

Tanya gave him a sideways glance. "You should not stare at other peoples' girlfriends. Especially when they live in a different Universe."

Alan shrugged. "Hey, I'm not planning to seduce her. Looking is fair game if they're lovely enough."

Tanya frowned. "'Lovely enough?' How exactly do you define that?"

Alan grinned. "Well, she is, and you're not. Do you understand?"

Tanya shrugged. "I am what I am. I make no excuses for me or my appearance." She glanced at him again and blushed slightly. "If I really wanted to be pretty, you would not even notice Soul."

Alan laughed. "You? I'll believe it when I see it."

Tanya grinned, showing teeth. "Perhaps you will see it sooner than you think."

Alan gave her a sidelong look of amusement. "A smile? You are human, after all."

* * *

><p>Soul was back, calmed down and more aware of the situation. Kira was examining a wild Meowth and making comments about cats, and no one had any idea of what he was talking about. Iris and Giratina had gotten ready.<p>

Silver glared at Gold. "Idiot. She was always going to go back anyways."

Soul walked up to him. "Silver?"

Silver nodded. "Yeah?"

Soul smiled gently. "Thank you. You helped me to figure out a lot of things. I'll make sure to give you an extra kiss when I get back."

Gold pushed him playfully. "You trans-dimensional player, you."

Silver responded by calling out his Feraligatr to Dynamicpunch Gold.

Soul laughed fondly. "Same old Silver, even here. Maybe if I exist here, too, you'll find me. I know that other me will be waiting."

Silver nodded. "I'm starting to think that will be a good thing."

Kira looked up from the Meowth. "Other world, huh? That explains why everyone seems a little crazy. And you all don't even realize it!"

There was a moment of silence as the irony in that statement washed over everyone but Kira.

Nil rounded the corner and marched out of the hospital, holding a bound-up Amarillo. He was followed by Red and Yellow. "So, you think this Yellow was with another me in that other world?"

Amarillo seemed distressed. "Red, why are you working for him? Free me, please!"

Nil seemed jumpy. "Please don't speak with me when I can't read your mind. I can't believe this self-negation thing actually worked."

Yellow looked into her counterpart's eyes. "Why'd you attack Nil? He's a nice guy… sometimes."

Amarillo glared. "I will kill you for disguising as me, Petrel."

Nil rolled his eyes, flinching as he looked at the others gathered there. "Ugh… can't read minds. Horrible. It's so empty!"

Iris stepped towards him. "Is it really that bad?"

Nil shrugged. "Not with you. I'm used to the oddities surrounding you, love."

Iris frowned. "I'm so glad you're used to my weirdness."

Nil sighed. "I didn't mean it like that, Iris. Now let's get these people home."

Iris nodded. "Probability Phase!"

Kira, Soul, and Amarillo vanished, to return home safe and sound.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again to solidad1001 and overlord prinny for the use of their characters! Well, prinny's character and solidad's interpretation of Soul.<strong>

**Evil Yellow is mine.**

**This is probably the only Soulsilvershipping-type thing I'm going to do in this series. If Lyra suddenly exists in Pokémon Adventures canon, then maybe I'll change my mind, but I'm not planning to do it.**

**Next will be with Dia and Platinum, and then Gold and Crystal. **


	7. Hidden Spring: Diamond and Platinum

**A little idea that came in a dream. The poem at the end came with it, too. I thought it was perfect for this. **

* * *

><p><span>Hidden Spring: Diamond and Platinum<span>

Diamond sighed as he watched Platinum identify the marks on the Temple of Time and Space. The building had been run down and had become the ruins known as the Spear Pillar, but during the battle of the Hall of Origin, Dialga's power had brought the ruins back into their original state.

"And this particular symbol is a bit difficult… but I think it means… sky." Platinum finished.

Diamond nodded. "So… it says… 'Fire and water always take solstice in the sky.' Okay, so what does that mean?" He tried hard to keep up for her. He and Platina had a sort-of relationship where he was somewhat her boyfriend. His big secret had been let out by that meddling junior Nil, and his mind nearly snapped when he returned home. Platinum had taken it all in stride, but she never really told him what she thought of it.

And so… he didn't know if she loved him or not, but unless she said something, he was going to be there for her.

Platina frowned. "I think it has something to do with Groudon, Kyogre, and Rayquaza. Maybe if we look at these symbols over here, we'll learn why they fought."

Diamond shook his head. He was feeling tired and cold. The top of Mt. Coronet in winter… he would follow his lady anywhere, but sometimes he wondered why she did things the way she did. "Missy, can we take a break and go exploring? Like we did in the beginning of our adventures?"

Platina nodded. "Sure! How about I grab the lunch basket real quick, and we go find a spot to eat?"

* * *

><p>Platinum looked around. The mountain was quiet and peaceful. The snow beautifully carpeted everything, giving the ground a soft appearance. "It's lovely."<p>

Diamond nodded. "So… nice. It's just so… so…"

Platina smiled. "I know what you mean."

Diamond frowned. Was that green up ahead? "Missy?"

"Yes, Dia?"

"Let's go over there."

"Okay."

They entered a clearing and their mouths dropped open. Diamond was the first to speak. "What… what is this?"

Platinum looked around. "How is this possible in the middle of winter at this altitude?"

In a small circle, surrounded by snowy trees, a field full of flowers surrounding a lake sat peacefully. Platinum blinked. "Maybe it's some sort of oddity with this particular area. I should take a sample and-"

Diamond grabbed her arm, shaking his head. "Just let it go. It's beautiful here. A single bit of hidden spring. We don't need to know why. We don't need to know how. Just enjoy it, Missy."

Platina's face softened. "…Okay." She took out a blanket and spread it over the ground, placing the basket in the center.

They ate, breathing in the air of grass and flowers and listening to the flow of water. Dia looked around nervously. No one else was nearby. It was only the two thirteen-year-olds, sitting in the small bit of warmth surrounded by the cold, cold world outside.

"Missy…?"

Platina turned towards him. "Call me Platinum, Dia. We've known each other for long enough, right?"

"P-Platinum… we never got the chance to talk about… to talk about…"

Platina seemed curious. "Talk about what, Dia?"

Dia swallowed and continued to speak. "To talk about what happened in Hoenn."

Platina blinked. "What about it?"

Diamond looked at the ground, not entirely sure how to continue. "…"

Slowly, it dawned on Platinum what Dia was getting at. "You mean… what Nil said?"

Diamond nodded dumbly.

Platina paused. "Well, is it true?"

Diamond looked at her strangely. "What?"

Platinum looked up at the sky. "Are you ready to tell me with your own words how you feel? I've been waiting for five or so months for us to talk about this. Nil… he sickened me with what he did to you. To us. There's been this strain between us, Dia… this terrible strain…"

It was silent for a moment. Diamond wasn't sure what to say.

Platinum turned to him. "So… are you ready to tell me yourself? Dia… do you love me?"

Dia turned inward for a second at the question. She was asking… what should he say? Should he tell her now? What about their friendship?

In a fit of irritation, he decided. Diamond was tired with the passive front he had been keeping up. _Screw the friendship._ "Yes, Platinum."

Platina turned away slightly, staring off into the forest. "…"

Diamond looked at her. _What's she going to say? Will she tell me that she loves me too? _He could do nothing more.

Platinum turned back with a wide smile on her face. "Well, finally."

She pulled him to her and kissed him.

* * *

><p><em>Two children, newfound in their love,<em>

_A Spring in the midst of this icy world._

_How beautiful their pure love is._


	8. New Clothes: Gold and Crystal

**Sorry for the wait. Summer is usually unproductive for me.**

**Inspired by a comment from An Unknown Girl From Johto.**

* * *

><p><span>New Clothes: Gold and Crystal<span>

Gold sighed as he was pulled through the Goldenrod department store. This was strange. This was unnatural. This was…

Shopping with Crystal.

Crystal giggled as she pulled out a dress and flattened it out over herself. "What do you think of this, Gold?" Oh, come on. Between the seventy billion lab outfits and those _really weird_ clothes her mom gave her, didn't she have enough clothes?

Gold would rather be anywhere else. _Anywhere._ He'd rather be back up in the Hall of Origin, facing off against Arceus himself. At least _that'd_ be exciting.

Gold's view of shopping was much the same view he took of everything else: have fun. If it's not fun, it shouldn't be done. There were a couple of exceptions, but even these exceptions were at least… well, they got his attention. He always… hey, Crystal's talking.

Crystal was starting to look irritated. "Sheesh! Why are you quiet? If it doesn't look good on me, just say so!"

Gold stuttered in an attempt to regain face. "I-I b-but th-there… I mean… sorry about that. I guess I was spacing out."

Crystal's temper abated slightly, and she put the dress back. "Okay, let's go look over here." She grabbed his hand and pulled him through the aisles, allowing him to get back to his 'spacing out.'

Pokéathlons were just amazing. So many contests in a non-battle format. His Pokémon friends hardly got injured, and they were perhaps even more entertaining than battles themselves (not that he would tell Senior Red that). He would have to make sure to train for precision later, to get better at… oh, Super Serious Gal's talking again.

Crystal was seriously getting annoyed, and she put down the skirt she had picked up. "What's going on, Gold?"

Gold hesitated. "Nothing… it's just, you don't normally go shopping like this. You let Daisy do it at the lab or go to a Pokémart. I just haven't ever seen you like this."

Crystal frowned. "I have to keep track of everything all the time. I'm almost always working and taking care of everyone. I just want to be a _girl_ right now. Is that too much to ask?"

Gold shook his head quickly. "No, of course not."

Predictably, Crys took his hand and moved on to the next section of clothes. Gold thought about what she said. _Always taking care of everyone… _

Crys always seemed to be the mother of the group. She always had a hand in everyone's business, supposedly to make sure everyone was alright. Gold was pretty sure only Silver and the Sinnoh dexholders avoided her scrutiny. And possibly Nil, although that was hard to say for sure. Now maybe if his Junior Diamond would… why _isn't_ Crystal talking?

She was staring at him intently, as if he was a wild Pokémon for her to study. He blinked. "Uh… what is it?"

She sighed. "You're not enjoying this, are you?"

Gold decided that the truth was best in this situation. For some reason, everyone could see through his lies. "No, not really."

Crystal frowned. "I just wanted… a shopping day…"

Gold nodded. "That doesn't mean you need to bring me with. Boys don't usually like this sort of thing… unless your name is Ruby. But that's not the point. Crystal," he said, using her name with all seriousness, "I'm your boyfriend, not your best friend. There's a big difference."

Crystal seemed somewhat confused. "What does _that _mean?"

Gold face-palmed. "It means that while I love you very much, and I understand you need a break from work sometimes, it doesn't mean that I'll suddenly start enjoying things that I don't in order to make you happy."

Crystal nodded. "I knew that! I just thought that we should go out and do stuff together! And since you have a lot of expensive stuff, I kind of thought that…" Her voice trailed off.

Gold burst into laughter. "What, you think I bought all my stuff? No, no. My mom is the one who buys clothes. The other stuff just sort of… _grows_ over time. And all of it is awesome. Unlike twenty pounds of clothes."

Crystal smacked her forehead. "I… ugh… I don't know why I thought this was a good idea… but still…"

Those last two words got Gold's attention. "But still?"

Crystal pointed at Gold with an incredibly exaggerated stance, as if she was dictating whether he'd live or die. "You, my handsome-yet-childish boyfriend, did not tell me this earlier on Saturday, when I told you. I could've changed my plans. And you laughed at me when it backfired. You set up everything this way, whether you tried to or not."

Gold gave her a cheeky smile. "Oh, just relax. I'm beginning to have fun now."

Crystal glared at him, causing him to flinch. "I'm going to have to punish you…"

Gold held up a finger. "I don't imagine that it would involve any posing at the lingerie store?"

Crystal blinked. How could he think of something so random at a time like this? "No! And I don't even think this place has one of those stores. Since you're not enjoying yourself anyways, you may as well help me out…"

Gold was somewhat bewildered. "Help? Help you out with what?"

Crystal handed him a few articles of clothing she had grabbed. "Carry this."

Gold grunted. _Holy father of Dialga! How can she hold all this?_

Crystal turned around. "No shopping carts here. You'll have to do."

Gold stumbled with the new weight. Sometimes, Crystal was bright, honest, and downright sexy. Sometimes. Other times… he wished that they had more Johto friends. Specifically female and willing to go shopping with her. Okay, that was only what he wished now, but the point still… sort of… stands.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, probably not the best oneshot in the world. That's okay! At least there's one to begin with!<strong>

**Crystal just shouldn't be dressed like Lyra. It just doesn't look right.**

**For some reason, in the paragraph where Crystal pointed at Gold, I couldn't get the word "objection!" out of my head. Isn't that from some video game?**

**Crystal would be a fairly high-maintenance girlfriend. Gold would be a fairly high-maintenance boyfriend. But it looks like Crys won this round.**


	9. Immortal: Rob and Victoria

**Huzzah! Oneshot.**

**As you will note, it is not that long. But I think it is a great oneshot nonetheless. I've been waiting to do this one.**

* * *

><p><span>Immortal: Rob and Victoria<span>

She floated through space… which struck her as odd, because she was flying through a place made of time. Did time have space?

It didn't matter, oh no, oh no. How long had they been here? It didn't matter. What were their names? At one point, Victoria might have said that it mattered. It didn't seem to be important now, though.

A sparkle swarmed through on what she called wind. Was it wind? She couldn't tell, couldn't know. It was _change_, and in her home, this river of sparkles, change was _good_. Change had always been good, even with the solidity of her _other _home. Change meant new rules. Change meant new places. Change meant that order, as rigid as it was, gave in.

But here, there was no order. There were no rules, no places at all. So why was change good here?

She didn't know, and simply didn't care.

Her companion was the only other point of solidarity in her life. He was… related to her somehow? A… counterpart of some sort. A foil. She remembered that he had not taken well to the sparkles. Not at all. Or was that imagined? She couldn't tell and decided once more that it didn't matter.

The flurry of timely sparkles woke up a memory. Or an imagined image. A boy with similar features to her and her… brother? Yes, that sounded right. A boy with funny eyes. She gasped. _He made us here. With danger that we made, he fixed it and punished us. The zero. The empty one. The void. NIL._

Realizing the reality of it, she quickly woke her companion, who began screaming for some reason. She found that she didn't mind the screaming. So long as the belt she had wrapped around their wrists stayed on, she could put up with him. Again, as with many things, she didn't care.

Rob stopped screaming and frowned up at her. "But Vic! Humans can't possibly stand such a flow! We will die!"

Victoria shook her head quickly. Her companion, whose name she remembered as Rob, always seemed to say that as soon as he woke up. She completed their… daily? Monthly? Yearly? Instant? Routine. "But we can't die anymore. It's _time. Time!_ We are immortal. Immortal!"

She never could quite remember why they said such things to each other. Remembering was like trying to clutch onto something out here in her home. There wasn't anything to clutch on.

She shook her head again, like that would help. "Rob… we must remember why we're here. Help me remember."

Rob's eyes widened. "There is no order. None. Why are the winds so cold?"

Victoria fought against the urge to bathe in madness. "Nil! Remember Nil! Remember smart, sarcastic, weird-eyes, dorky Nil! Remember, Rob! Help me!"

Rob only shivered. "The winds… make them stop. Make the ground stop shaking and the air stop flowing. It tastes like copper."

A green shape came close to them. Victoria, trying to remember, found it an unnecessary distraction. "Go away you stupid fairy!"

The shape came closer and spoke in her mind. _That's not very nice. What are humans doing out on the path?_

Victoria grabbed her head. "You're _in my head?_ No… I'm trying to remember…"

Rob could only respond with, "I… language? Language… communication… hang on to it… right?"

The shape fluttered in circles around them. _Should I tell my father? Is it okay for you to be here? What if I were to move you through the path?_

Vic stared at it with pain in her eyes. "Stop talking… please…"

_I could bring you out of the path. I could bring you to my father. Who are you?_

Victoria breathed sharply as she _remembered._ "I… am… Victoria. And this is my brother Rob."

The shape bounced up and down. _Victoria and Rob. I will tell my father… Where is he? I heard he was at Mt. Coronet, then not… where could he be…? He could be in Kanto… Sinnoh… that one region with the big birds… uh… um…_

Victoria could barely follow the shape's thoughts. "Please… speak plainly."

…_and… who are you? Oh my, there are two humans in the path. I will tell my father when I see him next._ The shape flew away until all it could not be seen.

Rob growled. "You evil little sprite! I will eat you!"

Victoria, on the other hand, had forgotten about the shape, about Nil, about herself. She only floated through the sparkles again.

She floated through space… which struck her as odd, because she was flying through a place made of time. Did time have space?


End file.
